The Greatest Hero
by Jedhev
Summary: Poseidon see's his son for the first time. Then 200 years later, The Gods and a few others reflect on Percy's life. What he had acheived. Ends with a surprise. Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus. The Greatest Hero the world has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

**I am not cool enough to own Percy Jackson and the Olympians :( I do however own The Lost Hero. That's all. Although I am borrowing The Titans Curse from my school library.**

**On with the story!**

**The Greatest Hero.**

At the bottom of the sea a man stood. He was staring intently at something in front of him. He suddenly slashed his hand through something and began to rise. He walked out of the sea. The water seemed to cling to him, as if begging him to stay. They reluctantly slid off his perfectly dry clothing. He looked at the Empire State Building. It seemed to loom over him.

"He better not find me" the man murmured to himself. He dissolved into water particles and drifted through the air. Weaving around blocks of flats and office blocks. He opened a small window slipped inside. The man reappeared. His gaze turned towards the beautiful full moon. He smiled slightly at his random thoughts of his family. The Olympian Gods. He travelled down a small hallway and into a small blue room. The beautiful ocean blue walls were decorated with fish and sea creatures.

Poseidon God of the Seas approached the cot nervously. This child was powerful. Too powerful. He could feel the aura of power radiate off him. A subtle aura, invisible to all but his father. He peered down in the cot and looked at his son. His fuzzy hair was raven black against his skin. The child sensed his father in the room and woke. His sea green eyes met Poseidon's sea green eyes. Poseidon smiled at the similarities between his and his son's appearance.

"Daaaaaadaaaaa" the little baby said, his head tilted to the side.  
"Hello Perseus" Poseidon said, smiling at his child.  
"Gaga da da" Percy replied. Grinning with his toothless gums. Poseidon smiled at his child and placed a strong hand within the cot. He put a hand to his child's forehead and gulped. He would see his child's death. He had no doubt.

Suddenly he could see a boy of 12. His hair was black. His sea green eyes shone. He held out his hand and water followed him, obeying him. Then he could see a single sea green shroud lying alone. The trident was embroidered beautifully on it. Kronos stood above him.  
"Percy Jackson is dead. The only hope for the Gods is dead." Kronos mocked his son. Poseidon watched as the image faded and he sighed softly.

Percy grabbed the hand and played with it. He bit the fingers and sucked on them. Poseidon laughed softly.  
"You Perseus will be a true hero. The Hero of Olympus. Your name will go down in history" he said, holding back tears. The little boy looked at him and grinned again. Poseidon smiled at his son.  
"Rar Har" Percy said. His sea green eyes shone.  
"You will be a hero. The greatest hero. Your name will be told too all demigods. Percy Jackson. The Hero." Poseidon said and kissed his son on the forehead before turning to vapour and leaving the window. He locked it again and drifted to the sea.

Camp Half-Blood: 200 years later.

The sea roared and crashed against the shore. The wind sounded like howling. In the amphitheatre all the campers. Even the Hunters sat. One of them had tears streaming down her face. Chiron trotted to the head of the crowd.  
"Only the Hunters know what we are here for" Chiron said to the silent crowd. "The Gods wish not to speak of it. But this day is a hard day for all-" he stopped as he saw the Gods walking in. Poseidon in the lead.  
"Percy Jackson would be 200 years old today" Poseidon addressed the crowd.  
The girl burst into fresh tears and one of the minor Goddesses, a beautiful blond haired girl comforted her, her own tears streaming down her face. The Ghost King was choking back his own tears.  
"Percy Jackson is the Hero of Olympus" Poseidon said "He should be here today" here he closed his eyes.  
"If you will Annabeth" Athena said softly.  
The blond haired girl stood. "I am Annabeth Goddess of Architecture, Daughter of Athena and Official Architect of Olympus" she said "Percy Jackson was my boyfriend. When he was 12 me, him and a satyr named Grover went to the Underworld to retrieve Zeus's Masterbolt, We encountered Medusa, Percy slayed her, the Chimera, Percy almost died. We got to the Underworld and then found Hades Helm of Darkness missing also. He fought and beat Ares and got both the Masterbolt and the Helm of Darkness back. He stopped a civil war that would have torn the earth apart. He stopped Kronos rising so easily" she said and sat down again. She looked at the Cyclopes who nodded.

"I am Tyson, Son of Poseidon" he said happily "I met Percy when he was 13. We snuck out on a Quest to get the Golden Fleece, to save Thalia's Tree. And to save Grover from wedding. Percy is my big brother. Percy saved Thalia by battling bad Cyclopes with me. As a team. We fought Bear men and Luke. Percy got turned into a Guinea Pig by Circe. But we got the Fleece and we saved Camp Half-Blood. Then we won the Chariot races" Tyson smiled. The raven haired Huntress stood.

"I am Thalia, Lieutenant of Artemis, Daughter of Zeus. I am Percy's cousin. With him I travelled across the country to San Francisco, to save Annabeth and Artemis. We travelled with Bianca di Angelo, Hunter and Zoe Nightshade, former Lieutenant of Artemis. They both died on the Quest. We fought Skeleton Monsters that kept coming back. We found the dam snack bar" here she laughed "Percy fought Atlas, he saved both Annabeth and Artemis. He held the sky. He grieved for both Zoe and Bianca when they passed away. He was there when the Huntress became a new constellation. Running across the stars she loved" the dark brown haired boy stood as Thalia sat.

"I am Nico, the Ghost King, Son of Hades. I am Percy's cousin. When he was almost 15 Percy travelled through the Labyrinth. He fought countless monsters. He killed Geyron. He saved me from myself. He found Daedalus and Braries. He fought Kampe. His friend Rachel hit Kronos in the eye with a plastic blue hairbrush. He fought in the battle of the Labyrinth. He exploded Mt Helens, almost vaporizing himself and stirring Typhon in his sleep. He became more powerful as he realised what he could do." Nico finished "He became the Child of the Prophecy"

Poseidon stood. "As you know, I am Poseidon, God of the Seas, Father of Percy. When he was almost 16. He defended Manhattan with an army of 70 demigods against Kronos. He fought Kronos and won. He bore the Curse of Achilles. He saved demigods. He saved Olympus. He watched as his friends died around him. He helped the Gods. He was ready to die for us, for Olympus, for his friends. He became the Hero of Olympus. But his biggest achievement in the eyes of Aphrodite was when he kissed Annabeth at the bottom of the Lake" Poseidon smiled slightly. "Percy Jackson is a true hero. The greatest hero who ever lived. He proved everyone wrong. I am proud Percy Jackson is my son"

A cough from the back made everyone turn. Hades stood there. A figure behind him.  
"Poseidon. This may not be right but you have waited long enough. Grieved long enough" Hades said and stepped aside.

A young man of 20 stood there. His black hair was a bit long. His green eyes were shining. He took a look at Poseidon  
"Dad?" he asked he ran towards him and Poseidon pulled him in a hug. The boy pulled away after a few minutes. Poseidon turned to the crowd.  
"This is my son. Welcome Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus" he said. The crowd cheered. Annabeth was caught up in Percy's arms and kissed passionately. Thalia and Nico earned a long hug. Tyson almost squashed his brother. Then Zeus walked forwards and silence fell.  
"Percy Jackson. I once made you an offer of immortality. You turned it down" Zeus said "I offer again"  
"I accept Uncle" Percy replied.

**AN**

**So yeah. Realised I haven't wrote anything that is published for like a month. Feeling really bad about it! Sorry. Might put a Tratie one up today as well. Wrote that forever ago.**

**This one. The idea came to me on Friday and I began writing it on Saturday. Finished it yesterday (Sunday) but my internet was down so I waited till today, I'm ill. So been watching Narnia: Prince Caspian and melting with Skandar Keynes's (Edmund Pevensie) awesomeness. **

**Sorry about the rambling.**

**Read and Review please my amazing readers :)**

**With love,**

**Jedhev xxx**


	2. The Accident

**Disclaimer: Na, I don't own Percy Jackson, as a fan though, I wish I did own it, and I wish I could spell Disclaimer, the word hates me!**

**Several people wanted to know how Percy died, I was going to say use your imagination, but I thought Hey, why not write a second chapter explaining everything.**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers. Especially, a Guest who said "It was good, but how did he die?" and avatarcats who said "Great chapter though i got confused at him begin 20. I wish you could update this story instead of it begin done"**

**Thank you for your continued support!  
_**

When Percy Jackson died the world was unexpectedly rocketed into storms, the sea seemed to grieve. Mortals were astonished by the events. Hurricanes destroying cities, killing many. Storms shook the world. But down in the Underworld a boy, no a man stood. He stood tall and proud as he passed Cerberus, unexpectedly for everyone there, judges, dead, security ghouls, Hades stood waiting. As Percy Jackson came through the detectors Hades smiled and bowed his head to his nephew.  
"Welcome to the Underworld Perseus Jackson" Hades said.  
"Thank you Uncle" Percy replied.  
"You are to go to Elysium, Your father would kill me if you were sent anywhere else" Hades said  
"How is my father?" Percy asked  
"Grieving for his son" Hades said. He turned his back on Percy as they reached the gates and strode back to his castle. Percy entered alone. He wished he could see Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, his father, his mother, Tyson, Grover. Hell, he wouldn't mind seeing Clarisse. He wondered what they thought when they saw his body.

Flashback

Percy lay quietly in the wreckage of the train. He had heard the collision and come to help. He knew monsters were around, he could feel them. After putting out the fires with his water powers he was exhausted. He climbed into the carriages and helped bring people out. He had carried a little girl out. She clung to him, her brown eyes were large and doe like. Her ginger hair stuck to the bloody gash on the side of her head. He crawled back in the wreck of the train. It was then when the train had shuddered and fallen. The carriage collapsing on him. Percy had felt the weight press his chest and knew that the end was coming. He could feel his breathing get shallower and shallower.

The faces he loved flashed in front of his eyes. Annabeth smiling at him as she kissed him in Mount St Helens, before putting her cap on and disappearing in mid-air. His mum, Sally, as she sat on the beach talking about his dad with him. His father, Poseidon, as he congratulated him on winning the War. Thalia as she sat at Le Parker Meridian after the War eating burgers and chips as they talked about their adventures. Nico as they walked through the forest with Mrs O'Leary. Tyson as he called his name for the honour guard.  
"Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, and my big brother"  
Grover as he was given a place in the Council of the Cloven Elders.  
Percy's last image was of all his friends at Camp Half-Blood as he drifted off onto Death's outstretched arms.

Travis and Katie bickering while Silena and Beckendorf sat and talked. Nico constructing his Cabin. Annabeth's eyes lighting up as she designed Olympus. Grover chatting with Satyrs. Leo and Tyson tinkering with metal scraps. Jason and Piper holding hands and talking. Thalia shooting something with her bow.

An observer would see how Percy's eyes seemed to squeeze close then open. The light fading. The once vibrant sea green eyes were now as cold as marbles. His chest which had been rising and falling even as it was crushed under the pressure of the train carriage now lay still. His body slumped to the side. The muscles relaxing and his face went slack. Any expression of pain was wiped off.

Sally Jackson sat in the kitchen crying and being held by Paul. She didn't understand how her baby boy could have been defeated by a train. He had survived Kronos! Camp Half-Blood sat in silence. Only punctuated by the sobs of campers who knew Percy Jackson. Olympus did not have a happy party atmosphere. Poseidon was staring into space muttering "My favourite son. Why Percy. Why?" Aphrodite was crying and being comforted by her husband. Athena was holding her daughter, the Goddess of Architecture. Artemis was silent, her head bowed in respect for her favourite male hero. The only one she liked. Thalia was silently crying. Percy was her best friend. Hades was present and trying and failing to comfort Poseidon. The Ghost King had his head bowed as a few tears splashed onto the marble floor.

Deep in Tartarus the Titans were laughing evilly. The Hero who had bested them all was finally dead. If they rose again they would defeat the Gods, with no Perseus Jackson to stop them, how could they not win? Many of them lamented the fact that Kronos couldn't be found. He had disappeared. Spread so thinly, he couldn't form a single thought.

To say that Perseus Jackson had affected the Greek world would be an understatement. The whole world knew of his name. It invoked fear in to hearts of enemies. It meant safety for the allies. If Percy hadn't gone to help those in the train wreck he would be a God. He was due for the ceremony later that evening. At sunset. God of Tides. Heir of Poseidon. Chosen child of the Prophecy.

The little ginger haired girl he had saved crossed the border on her seventh birthday. She was claimed. A child of Athena. She remembered the kind boy who had helped her out from the train wreck only the year before. She would have died if it wasn't for him.

Perseus Jackson may have been an idiot sometimes. He may have made rash decisions. But not one member of Olympus or Camp Half-Blood who knew the young Hero could deny that he was a Hero. He never put himself first. Other were always more important. He helped others because he wanted to. His life had stretched ahead of him, marrying his beautiful girlfriend. Having a family. All cut short by his decision to help the poor mortals.

Katrina, the ginger haired girl, couldn't be more grateful to the Hero of Olympus.


	3. Katrina

**Gods it is forever since I last put something up! This one is dedicated to **_**fallenangelshavethetardis **_**who has given me loads of inspiration.**

Katrina was watching the train as it weaved through the countryside. She tugged on her father's sleeve and pointed excitedly.  
"Oh daddy!" she said  
"Kit Kat, calm down" he smiled at her. She smiled sheepishly up at him; he smiled down at her and ruffled her red hair. She grinned excitedly at him and turned back to the window. The sea glittered in the distance.  
"Daddy it's beautiful!" she said  
"Like you Kit Kat" he replied. She smiled again, her brown eyes lighting up. "Are you excited to see the sea?" he asked  
"Yes! Daddy it will be fun!" Katrina replied with a big smile "Daddy my hair has come lose!" she said  
"Come hear Kit Kat" he dad said and she turned her back to him. He opened her rucksack and pulled a hair brush out.

A screech sounded and the train seemed to stop suddenly as the carriages flipped off the rails. Katrina was thrown from her seat and her father caught her, holding her close.  
"Daddy!" she said as his grip on her slackened and she was flung out of his arms. When the carriage came to a stop she hit the window hard and lay quietly. Her head was pounding and she put a hand to her forehead, it felt warm and sticky and she was alarmed to see blood. She couldn't say how long she lay there in the darkness, light filtered in from the broken carriage windows. The train had collapsed onto its side but had not landed solidly on the ground, there was a gap between the earth and the carriage. This was where Katrina had landed. The carriage was in danger of falling onto her.

Katrina tried to move to find her dad. She heard a crunch and stopped moving. A figure was making its way towards her. Her brown eyes were fixed upon it, studying it curiously, when they had crawled over to her they stopped. It was a young man with sea green eyes and black hair, he had an aura of power around him.  
"Hello" he said quietly  
"Hello" she replied softly  
"My name is Percy." He said  
"I'm Katrina" she replied.  
"Are you hurt?" he asked  
"My head has blood" she said and showed him her finger that was covered in her dried blood. He looked briefly at her forehead.  
"I am going to help you get out of here. Are you stuck anywhere?" he asked  
"No. Have you seen my daddy?" she asked  
"A man is already out, asking for his daughter, maybe he is on about you. What about your mum?"  
"I don't have one" Katrina said "Just daddy"  
"Come on then Katrina" Percy said "Let us get you out of here"

Percy pulled Katrina closer to him.  
"Follow me out Katrina" Percy said. He turned and began crawling out towards the exit. Once they were out he lifted her up and carried her out, she clung to him. Percy carried her over to the group of survivors. A tall man who had earlier begged him of news of his daughter was sat a little way off him head in his hands muttering to himself.  
"Oh Kit Kat! I am sorry Athena. I have tried to look after her, yet I have failed" he was saying quietly, without anyone hearing him.  
"Sir!" a voice made him look up, it was the young man he was speaking to earlier, he was carrying something.  
"Kit Kat!" he shouted joyously.  
"Daddy!" she replied. The young man carried her over and set her down.  
"I'm afraid Sir, that she has a cut on her head, it looks deep, it could scar"  
"Thank you! I could not bear life without my little Katrina" he said  
"It is alright" Percy said  
"Thank you Percy" Katrina said.  
"I better go. More people need my help" Percy said and headed back to the train.

As the years went past Katrina grew up. She arrived at Camp Half Blood a year after the train crash. Her father took her to the hill where she said goodbye and headed down to Camp Half Blood. She made friends with her new cabin mates and Athena claimed her a week after arriving. Her life was good, she lived with her dad during the year and came to camp for summer.

When she turned 13 the question of her scar came up. It had been 7 years since the crash but she could remember it clearly, the feeling of being tossed about. The blood flowing from the wound.

The young goddess spent many hours with her sisters and brothers. The Goddess of Architecture would often be found under the pine tree. Thalia's pine tree, she would be crying and no one would disturb her. Yet one evening as the Athenian children sat in their cabin and all talked, Annabeth sat on her bed, the one reserved for her. She read a book and only half listened to her siblings.  
"Katrina, where did your scar come from?" Helen asked curiously  
"The big train crash, seven years ago. I would have died, were it not for a young man, he risked his life to save me. I found out later that he died" Katrina said softly  
"Oh Kat, did you know him well?"  
"Oh no, he was just a stranger" Katrina said.

Later as the cabin settled down Annabeth spoke to Katrina.  
"The man, did he say his name?" she asked  
"Percy" Katrina replied "Why?"  
"When you spoke about him it sounded like my Percy, I think it was, he died in that train crash" Annabeth said  
"Oh I am sorry!" Katrina said  
"Don't be. He chose to help people, he had a hero complex" Annabeth said a smile appearing on her face.

As people must do, Katrina had grown from the young, skinny girl and into a beautiful young lady. She went on quests and made friends. She grew up, she had married and settled in New Rome, she had a daughter who saw her grandfather often. She had died with a full life behind her. But 150 years later the man who saved her had come back to life. He was exactly the same as when he had died.

**Well here you go. I hope you liked. I really enjoyed writing this. With many thanks to **_**fallenangelshavethetardis **_**who inspired me to get on and write Chapter 3!**

**I hope you like!  
Jedhev XXxxx**


End file.
